Looking for Help
by State of Matter
Summary: After Apprentice Part 1, Dick is still under Slade's command and will have to look to his mentor to help free him and the Titans. But will Batman help after he recently fired Robin?
1. Chapter 1

Changes

This takes place three months after Robin's first attack on the Titans as Slade's apprentice. After Apprentice Part 1, it has sections from Apprentice Part 2 and some references from the comics.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these great characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Richard stood under the spotlight, frozen. He was aching to run, to fight, to do _something_. He had been standing in the brilliant white light for hours, unmoving. His tense muscles were cramping and he was frustrated, however, he managed to keep his breathing even and his face neutral. 

It was all for them.

He had to keep them safe, even at his own cost. He would do whatever Slade wanted until he could assure his friends safety. Since Batman fired him and his parents passed, they were the only family he had, the only thing that mattered.

Dick's shoulders tenses as he felt Slade's single gray eyes lock onto him somewhere beyond the white circle of light. Slade was watching him, off and on, carefully making sure Dick didn't move and inch.

Slade took a step forward just at the rim of the circle eyeing his apprentice's calm frozen form. Dick could only see Slade's silhouette floating ominously just out of reach. It had been over three months he had been Slade's unwilling slave. He fought the system every step of the way, he never lost hope. He realized without hope he could easily slip into Slade's ways.

"Richard," Slade began stepping up to his orange and black clad apprentice. Dick refused to move or even acknowledge the other man's presence.

"I think your _friends_ are a distraction from your masterly of this…art, a road block of sorts." Slade spoke deliberately and was pleased when Dick's unmasked bright eyes darted to him and his jaw locked.

Slade narrowed his charcoal eye and calculated his next move. "I have a job I want you to do. It's in Jump City. Wayne Enterprises has a building, for their experimental military technology section, on the north side of town. I would like you to go and snatch me an item."

Slade paused as a small smirk pulled at his lips behind the mask, "I'm sure you remember the place. It is the same place where your first mission for me as my apprentice took place. That mission was a success as far as getting the right people interested in your activities and this small break-in should pull the bat from the cave."

Dick ground his teeth. Beside the first mission, their jobs had been all over the world, on radar but out of reach for both the Titans and Batman. This will bring them both out to the scene and Dick was sure that Slade didn't want some petty weapon. The man wanted to show off his newest and most powerful weapon:

Dick.

Slade finished giving the details to his frozen apprentice. He was pleased at how well the boy had listened to him. Maybe after all this training he will finally gain some patients, discipline, and respect. Maybe respect was going too far. Before he could gain that he would have to break the boy and that was exactly what this mission was all about.

As Slade was about to turn away he produced Dick's black and white mask and a weapon he has selected. It was a small silver laser, not deadly but powerful.

As Slade reached the edge of the lit circle Dick spoke out, "You promised not to hurt them unless I disobeyed you. You can't hurt them for I have done nothing wrong in three months!" Slade stopped moving and narrowed his eye with his back to the young teen. Slade hated to hear the boy so caring about his precious Titans. Of course that's what happens when you create something great.

Dick was the leader of the Teen Titans as Robin and had taken a group of misfits and molded them into a team only topped by the JLA. Slade knew all about wanting to protect and control something he created. He molded Dick into a villain and a good one at that. He wanted Dick to submit to him and only him. That being why the Titans must go, along with a certain bat, if Slade could be so lucky. Slade also used the logic of protecting your creation to know that Batman would show tonight to regain the son and partner he was losing.

"Richard just do the job and don't _ever_ think of challenging me like that again." Slade's voice was like acid and sent a shiver down Dick's spine. Slade disappeared from view and Dick place the mask over his blue eyes. He fitted the weapon on his wrist and stepped out of the spotlight and into the dark warehouse.

Gears grinded in the background as he walked silently through the dark building. His eyes ached as they were forced to adjust from the brilliant white light to the thick gloom beyond it. He reached the garage and stepped onto his sleek black motorcycle. He slipped on his ear piece and activated it, then jammed on his back helmet.

With a roar of the bikes powerful engine he was gone. The warehouse had an underground garage that opened into the large pipes of Jump's drainage system. Puddles of molding water covered the floor as he pulled away from the hideout.

He activated a door at the end of the drain forcing the grate to open. He launched out of the pipe and into a wide wet ditch. It was cold outside and the night was thick. He could feel the weather seeping into his Kevlar suite.

He sped through the city at 170 mph. His bike was enhanced with a stolen microchip, much like his R-cycle, minus the stolen part. The city was filled with people and Dick had to work as to not crash into any of them.

Only once did a cop think about stopping his suicidal rampage. The lights went off almost a quickly as they came on. The second the cop got a good look at Dick's black and orange outfit and the familiar black bike, the flashing lights disappeared. There was many a warning about this character and the cop knew that this was the meta-humans area, not his.

Dick saw the lights go on and then back off and knew that soon the Titans would be tailing him as soon as the cop could call in the report. Along with the Titans, Batman will get wind of the report and be on his was just in time for the show at Wayne Enterprises.

Dick couldn't shake the felling that Slade had an additional plan and it was going to be bad. Dick took a deep breath and focused on his trials with the Titans and his friendship with all of the members. He thought about his attraction to Starfire, though that only went as far as physical attraction and a standard friendship. He thought of his brother like relationship with both Beast Boy and Cyborg. Finally he thought of his crush on a certain black haired Goth, Raven.

Dick locked his jaw as he thought of Slade hurting any of them. His hands tightened around the handle bars as he leaned into a tight turn.

Dick saw the brilliant white letters of Wayne atop a nearing building and a picture of Bruce came to mind. Batman and Bruce had always been there for him up until recently. Batman had made Robin chose between the Titans or Batman. Robin refused to make the choice so Batman made it for him by firing him. Batman had only meant to fire Robin but Richard was not as good as separating his personas as Bruce and Dick got the impression the Richard Grayson was being thrown out as well. This put a tremendous strain on their father-son relationship.

At the time Dick knew that he would have to retire the Robin costume and go at something else. He was thinking of going as Nightwing as Starfire had mentioned from her future experience. That all seemed so long ago in comparison to everything that is happening now. Now it didn't matter whether he was Robin or not. He was Richard Grayson, Slade apprentice.

Dick thought of the fight that was to come and he knew that if Slade showed up he would have to choose sides. Dick closed his eyes and sighed as he pulled to a stop a block from the building. He would fight for his friends even if it meant his life. He couldn't protect them forever. He will have to count on Batman to help him when everything goes to hell.

He would have to get Daddy's help.

* * *

Please let me know what you think... this is my first fanfiction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for Help

This takes place three months after Robin's first attack on the Titans as Slade's apprentice. After Apprentice Part 1, it has sections from Apprentice Part 2 and some references from the comics. 

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these great characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Richard slid off his bike and made his way up the nearby fire escape ladder. The ladder was slick with the evening's rain and shook with Dick's added weight. He climbed the six stories to the top of the rundown apartment building and stood silently in the darkness, waiting.

He was not disappointed, for the small earpiece hummed to life and in a mechanical voice Slade began, "Get to the roof top and set off the alarm. Do not go into the building."

Dick's hands clenched into fists, he was right, this was a setup. Slade was hoping the Titans didn't know about the nano-bots in their blood and would attack him as a criminal. Richard had more faith in his team than that and he knew they had discovered the small demons floating in wait. They would also discover they could not be deactivated without the devise Slade had in his possession. He also knew that if they knew, then so would Batman. Bruce would be the last person on Earth to believe he truly turned sides.

Dick activated his mic and yelled, "You promised not to hurt them so long as I obeyed!"

"You're not as successful as an apprentice as I would have thought. Without them as a distraction and the hope of escape they give you, you will soon submit." Slade's voice was icy and loud in his right ear.

Dick ground his teeth and ripped out his ear piece, throwing it to the ground. He ground it into the roof with his heel and walked to the edge of the roof. He hopped onto the ledge and balanced with his toes handing over. The only thing keeping him from becoming road putty was his incredible balance.

Dick reached into his belt and pulled out his jump line. He launched the line up to the top of Wayne Enterprise. He gave the line a tug to make sure it caught and pressed the button. Within seconds he was halfway up the building flying through the night.

He missed this feeling of freedom from his days in the circus and then ladder over Gotham's smoggy skyline. Dick gracefully pulled himself over the ledge and landed on the rough roof top.

The bright pure light from the larger letters lit the roof and made it easy to spot the roof top access. Dick walked to the small door and ripped it open. He couldn't help the smirk that fell onto his lips as the alarms blared.

Show time.

Dick turned around to come face to face with Slade. He had long since gotten use to the silent appearances, after all his surrogate father _was_ Batman. Slade walked over to his apprentice and placed a hand on his shoulder as they saw the oncoming forms of the Teen Titans. Dick tensed, now was the moment of truth. If the Titans didn't know about the nano-bots, this was all going to hell fast and Richard was stuck with Slade forever.

The young defenders came into view Beast Boy and Cyborg dropping to the roof, while the two girls stayed in the air. Cyborg charged his cannon locking in onto Slade. Beast Boy shifted into a furious green wolf. Starfire floated in the air, her hands holding onto to her green starbolts. She eyed Robin with innocent large emerald eyes. Raven floated next to her, her hands crackling with dark energy. Her eyes were covered but Richard could feel them on him, calculating.

Slade's grip on his tightened in Dick shoulder and Dick could feel the villain smirk. "Finish them or I will," Slade purred in his ear. Dick didn't really understand why Slade had asked him to do that, knowing full well Dick could and would never hurt his friends, but he figured he could use the opportunity in his favor.

Richard took a step forward and the Titans tensed. Dick was relived to see the familiar shape of the Batwing in the dark clouds. Now was the moment of truth…

Dick took another step forward and called out to his friends, "Get out of here! You don't know what that beam did to you!"

Raven answered in an even voice, "We know…"

"But we don't care!" Cyborg finished with a stony face.

"You are our friend Friend Robin. We are here to stop Slade from making you do bad things anymore." Starfire told him.

Dick kept his face even as Slade yelled out, "Finish them!"

Batman dropped down behind the Titans and their masked eyes meet. The two former partners could read each other perfectly, even behind both of their masks. Dick knew that Batman still trusted him and he also knew that Batman would fight with him to get the button from Slade.

Dick gave the Dark Knight a small nod that was returned by his mentor.

"If you won't finish them then I will!" Slade snarled as he activated the button.

The Titans cried out in pain as the nano-bots destroyed them from within. That was the trigger for the Dynamic Dou.

Dick pushed off the ground and flipped over Slade's head to land in a crouch behind him. Slade spun around kicking out over Dick's tucked head. Slade didn't even get to finish the kick before Batman caught Slade hard in the spine with his left foot.

Slade fell forward barley managing to spin out of the way of a hard punch from the bat. Batman's large fist hit the ground right next to Slade's head cracking the rooftop concret. Slade just managed to stand when Richard's boot caught him in the stomach doubling him over with a cough. Dick didn't give the villain time to recover before throwing a hard right hook into Slade's jaw.

Slade's mask cracked down the middle splitting along the line of his mask. Dick then kicked the villain under the chin causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Slade's mask flew off and landed on the roof with a clatter of the two sections.

Dick's eyes locked with the man who has haunted him since he came to Jump City. Slade's eye was a hard clear blue much like Bruce's. His face was hard and bruising with white hair framing his features and falling over his right eye. Richard ripped off his mask and weapon and threw them down onto the villain's fallen form.

"I quit," he said in a low voice with a snarl.

He gave a low growl and kicked Slade, hard, knocking the villain unconscious. He reached down and grabbed the silver button Slade had threatened him with. He threw the fragile devise on the ground and crushed it into a fine powder under his heel.

The Titan's stopped crying out and began to recover.

Richard looked to Batman and said, "We can handle the rest." Dick wanted to say thanks to the man but couldn't bring himself to. Batman and his relationship was falling apart and he wanted the Dark Knight to leave his city.

Batman frowned and spun away. "Come to Gotham as soon as you finish here." Richard sighed, that was an order not a request.

As Cyborg and Raven approached him he said, "Take care of Slade, I have to go get the device to get ride of those damn bots."

With that Dick jumped off the side of the building. The wind pulled at his hair and burned his cheeks as the ground approached. Richard pulled out his jump line and launched it toward the fire escape he had climbed only minutes earlier.

The line caught and slowed his descent so he fell to the ground with a graceful skid. He jumped on his bike and raced to Slade's lair.

Once back in the familiar warehouse he walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the glowing red orb. He cradled it in his arm and raced back to the tower at top speeds. They would deal with Slade's lair later; right now it was not top priority.

He walked through the front door of the tower while throwing his helmet to the side. He placed the red orb in Cyborg's hands and walk to his room without a word. The Titans tried to tell him that Slade was in jail now and that he was gone. Dick refused to listen to them. He had lived in Gotham to long and knows that a jail cann't hold a good villain for long.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Looking for Help

This takes place three months after Robin's first attack on the Titans as Slade's apprentice. After Apprentice Part 1, it has sections from Apprentice Part 2 and some references from the comics.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these great characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

Thanks for the reviews! Heres the last chapter.

* * *

Richard walked into his room and practically ripped off his clothes. He hated the feeling of _Slade's_ uniform. He walked into his bathroom and stood under the icy water letting it soak into his tense muscles, numbing them. 

He was slightly amazed that he had taken down Slade, finally. Of course he had help and quite a bit of motivation, Slade _was_ killing his friends after all.

Dick quickly cleaned up and changed into civilian clothes. He had to go to Gotham and confront Bruce. Dick sighed as he gathered his Robin uniform and crammed it into a black backpack. He was going to turn in his colors. If Batman can't share Robin with Titans, Dick quits. After all Robin was Batman's sidekick, Batman made the rules for Robin. Richard will have to make his own way.

Dick walked downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulders. The rest of the team was in the main room finishing the debugging process.

"Hey Rob," Cyborg called out to the Boy Wonder.

Richard ignored to remark and continued out the door. Before he closed it he heard Raven explain he was going to Gotham. She must have heard his conversation on the roof. The last thing he heard was Beast Boy call out, "Oh, he's in trouble with Batman…scary."

Dick slammed the door and grabbed his fallen helmet and hopped back on his bike. Gotham was only a two hour drive up the seaboard from Jump. Dick peeled away from the tower and was on his way.

An hour later Richard was pulling up to Wayne Manor thanks to an enhanced bike by microchip. He climbed off the motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat. He shifted the weight of his backpack and took a deep breath.

He meticulously climbed the stairs, slowly counting them to himself, to the large oak door and gently pressed the door bell. He waited impatiently, breathing even, until the door was opened by Alfred.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce was expecting you to come the other way," Alfred said kindly as the two enter the large mansion. He was referring to entering through the cave as Robin, not through the manor as Richard Grayson.

"I know," Dick replied gruffly and made his way to the library leaving the confused butler behind.

In the library Dick made his way to the clock and turned the hands to activate the door. The clock opened revealing the dark stairs leading down to the cave. Dick sighed and made his way down.

He reached the last step and opened his bag. Batman turned from his work at the computer and said, "I expected you sooner."

Dick threw a glare to him that could rival Batman's. "I had things to take care of." Like a shower and clean pair of clothes he finished to himself.

Batman gave a nod and fixed him with a steady look. Dick pulled out his Robin costume and threw it to Batman. It landed at his feet and Batman looked to Dick with a questioning look.

"If you can't share Robin with the Titans, you don't have to. Robin's done." Richard stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. Dick raised his chin in defiance daring Batman to challenge him.

"So what are you planning to do now," Bruce asked as he pulled back his cowl.

Dick kept his face neutral and said, "I plan on stepping out of _your_ shadow and going solo."

Bruce gave a small nod and asked, "What made you chose this? Last time I talked to you you were begging to keep your place beside Batman."

Dick's face fell and his bright eyes dulled darting to the cave floor. "Slade," he hissed. "I hate being a second, not being in control of anything. I like being with the Titans and making the choices. Slade just told me what to do and I did it. Even you didn't treat me as an equal, as a _partner_! I was always second!"

Now it was Bruce's turn to turn away. That was a blow to the older man because of the double meaning behind the words. "Are you saying that as Robin…or Dick?" he asked in a soft tone. Bruce knew he had hurt Dick when he fired Robin. Bruce had only wanted to firer Robin because he could no longer help out in Gotham anymore but he had inadvertently thrown Richard out as well.

Dick took a step back as if he had been punched. His eyes widened and his arms fell to his side.

"Dick," Bruce swallowed this was not his area of expertise, "I didn't mean to hurt _you_ when I fired Robin. It's…just hard to be partners with someone whose priorities are somewhere else. I hope that in your future in this career we can still be strong allies."

Dick chewed on his cheek and gave a brief nod trying to keep his emotions buried. He turned and began making his way up the stairs to leave.

Bruce took a silent breath and finished, "Dick…I'm sorry."

Dick froze and turned to look at the man who raised him, who he would do anything for. Their eyes locked bright blue on clear. Dick gave Bruce a small smile that was returned with a rare warm one.

The End

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Let me know, please review! 


End file.
